The Awakening
by Coconut1214
Summary: An Angel tells Dean that he needs faith, so what does it mean when a woman named Faith shows up on Bobbie’s doorstep. Takes place right after “Hello God, It’s me Dean Winchester". My take on Season 4 with Dean, Sam and Faith.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

**The Awakening **

An Angel tells Dean that he needs faith, so what does it mean when a woman named Faith shows up on Bobbie's doorstep. Takes place right after "Hello God, It's me Dean Winchester". My take on Season 4 with Dean, Sam and Faith.

"_This is your problem Dean, you have no faith"_

Ch. 1

Dean and Sam walked out Bobby's door and into the sunlight. Sam turned around to talk to Bobby, while Dean lazily made his way to the Impala. He hears a motorcycle engine and looks around to see where it's coming from, it suddenly comes into view barreling down the dirt road of Bobby's junkyard. He sees a woman slumped over trying to keep the Harley upright, then the bike falls on its side and crashes into one of the cars.

"Sammy! "Bobby!" Dean yells running towards the raven-haired woman he saw that she was badly injured. He sees a big gash on the side of her head, her lip was bleeding and her red shirt was slashed open and covered in blood. He kneels down next to her to check her pulse. Bobby and Sam run up to them.

"What happened?" Sam asks

"I don't know she came barreling down the road and then she must have passed out and crashed." Dean replies after feeling the steady pulse.

"Bring her inside" Bobby tells them.

Dean lifts her up gently and carries her inside Bobby's house and sets her down on the couch. Sam ran in with some wet rags to see if they could stop the bleeding. Sam held one of the rags on the wound on her stomach while Dean cleaned up the wounds on her face. Sam then started to clean up the blood and realized that she wasn't bleeding anymore.

"That's weird" He says pulling the rag off her wound.

"What's weird?" Dean asks.

"The wounds not bleeding anymore, but there's lots of blood"

"Maybe it's not all hers" Bobby says standing in the doorway.

They both turn to look at him and fail to notice the wounds on face start to heal.

"There's an arsenal on the back of her bike, silver knifes, bottles of holy water, a crossbow and a sword made of iron"

Both of them look at each other. "She's a hunter" they say in unison.

"Do you think the witnesses did this to her?" Dean asks turning back to look at her.

"Don't know" Bobby replies

Dean picks up a clean rag and brings it to her forehead when her hand shoots out and grabs his wrist and before he knows it she's standing holding a knife to his throat. "Who are you?" she asks calmly.

Sam and Bobby back up with their hands in the air, they had never seen someone move that fast before. "You crashed your bike; we were trying to help you" Sam answers.

She looks at them and slowly let's Dean go "Oh, thanks"

Dean rubs his neck completely shocked at what happened. He shakes his head and joins his brother and Bobby to stand across from her.

"Sorry about that, I…uh have trust issues" she says pulling her ripped shirt down and looking at it.

"That's fine, we understand" Sam replies

"Were you by chance being chased by ghosts" Dean asks

"What?" she says calmly raises her eyebrow.

"Ghosts, did they do that do you?" he asks again "You know beat you up"

She just looks at them.

"Were hunters too, they've been attacking us…" he starts to tell her when Bobby gently nudges him.

"Who are you?" Bobby asks.

"Faith"

Dean eye's almost bug out of his head when he hears her name. "What?"

"My name's Faith" She says again "Does that bother you?" she asks after the strange expression on his face.

Dean forces his mouth to close "…No" he finally manages to get out. "It's just…I…never, it's fine"

"I'm Sam, this is Bobby" he says pointing to him "And that's my brother Dean" Sam says so his brother can gather his thoughts.

She shakes her head staring at Dean strangely. She looks at his brother Sam, she could see the family resemblance, and their family had good genes because both were good looking. Sam was tall and lanky with young boy's face that hid a darkness that she could feel through her skin. Dean was shorter and had darkness to him too, but it was different he accepted his and wore it on the outside to atone for it, while the other hid it deep inside and she knew better than anyone what holding the darkness in could do to you. She turns to look at Bobby, an older man with pain in his eyes. "Do you have somewhere I can wash up a bit?" she asks him. "We can talk about this once I'm cleaned up"

"Yeah, the bathroom's upstairs, second door on your left" Bobby tells her.

"May I use it?" she asks

"Yeah, sure" he answers surprised at her politeness. This woman was a mystery to him; she had black hair that fell in waves down her shoulders and doe eyes.

"Thanks" She says smiling and walks past them. All three pairs of their eyes follow her up the stairs.

"I never heard of her" Bobby speaks up.

"Have you met all the hunters in the world?" Dean asks.

"No"

"What are the chances of an Angel pulling out of hell and a woman named Faith landing on my doorstep?" Dean asks.

"It's my doorstep" Bobby says

"I think it's just a coincidence, Dean" Sam tells him.

"Now that's the Faith I can get behind" he says smiling.

"I don't think that's why he brought you back" Sam says

"Maybe not, but it's one way to get my attention, she's hot" Dean says smiling again.

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother. While he'd been going through a severe depression after losing him, Dean just pops back and is already looking at women.

Faith listened to them talking about her after she was done with her shower. She had heard about hunters from her Watcher during her training. She knew that were just regular people that suffered a tragedy at the hand of a vampire, demon or something not entirely human. But then she heard Dean, mention and Angel and that got her attention. She looked at her shoulder and then put her jacket on. and walked down the stairs quietly.

"We don't know if she's telling the truth" Bobby says to them.

"And how would you know, if I never told you anything" Faith replied startling them.

They all turned around and looked at her in the doorway with her black hair wet and curled around her face. "All you did when I woke up was ask me a bunch of questions that I never answered"

Dean tilted his head to the side and watched her walk down the stairs she was wearing tight dark low rise jeans and her leather jacket and ripped shirt underneath. She was right. She never gave a direct answer to them. "Ok, then are you a hunter?"

"Yes" she answered, it wasn't entirely a lie, she did hunt like them. She wasn't ready to tell them everything yet.

"Were you attacked by ghosts?"

"No" she replies that part was true she was attacked but not by ghosts. "I was fighting a demon"

"Which one?"

"It doesn't matter, it's taken care of"

The boys looked at each other and then back at her.

Faith smiled and nodded. "It was called Naamah"

Dean furrowed his brows. "Never heard of that one"

"Well now it doesn't matter, it's back in hell" she told them. "Anyway, thanks for the help and the shower"

"No problem, we always help out a fellow hunter" Bobby said to her eyeing her carefully. He didn't believe she was telling them everything.

"My bike!" she screamed out suddenly and ran for the door. They followed her out.

She looked at her all black 1967 Harley Speedster that lay crumbled on the ground. It took a lot to break her but not the bike, maybe she should jumped off instead of crashing it.

Dean looked at her and knew how she felt; it would break him if anything happened to his baby. And the Speedster was a beautiful machine if you liked bikes.

Bobby walked up to them. "I can fix it for you, if you want"

Faith looked at him "You fix bikes?" She asked looking around at all the cars.

"Yeah a few, I have some in back if you don't believe me"

"That's ok. I'll pay whatever you ask" she told him. She needed this bike, it was her dads and one of the only things she had of his.

Bobby had Sam help him pick the bike up and wheel it into the garage.

Faith leaned against the side of the house. "You got somewhere to be?" Dean asked leaning next against the wall next to her.

"Yeah, there's this vampire coven in the next town over, I was going to go take them out" she replied

"Vampires, huh" Dean replied back

"Yep"

"If you want we can help; Sammy and I" He said "I have a car it that's what you're looking for"

Faith looked over at him, she didn't really need the help vamps she could handle on her own and they were civilians and she was a slayer. But she did need the ride. "Ok, I guess I can use the help"

"You guess" Dean said a little offended.

Faith shrugged "I'm used to working alone" she replied and Dean nodded.

Dean drove the car slowly and parked it just outside the barn. They walked slowly around the barn and peered inside. It was dark and smelled like hay. They looked at each other once and moved inside quietly. Dean stopped in his tracks it looked like there were hundreds of vampires in here they were all over the barn lying completely still. He looked at Sam and then looked for Faith but she seemed to have disappeared, he figured she was going around on another side to attack from there. He shrugged his shoulders and started for the first vamp nearest to him.

Faith backed away from the and ran and jumped up to one of the beams on the ceiling so she could get a better view and see exactly how many vamps they were dealing with.

"Dean, no!" Sam whispered realizing they were outnumbered but it was too late Dean staked the vampire and it screeched as loud as it could alerting the other vampires

She heard the scream and jumped from the ceiling and landed softly one the ground her heart beat accelerated and her muscles tightened. She was ready for a fight. Two vamps came out her they were too slow she swung her sword and took off both of their heads with one swing and they both exploded into dust. She spun around and watched the two guys who were holding their own for now. But more vampires were rising and coming at them from all sides.

Sam uncorked the bottle of holy water and splashed them with it. They vampires backed up and hissed, Dean took that opportunity and pulled the head back of the one nearest him and brought cut his head off with his axe. Sam charged at the other one, two down fifty more to go.

Faith saw that Sam was being pinned against the wall by one of the vamps, the vampire descended upon him fangs bared and getting ready to bite. She grabbed the vamp from behind, her fingers digging into the flesh of his throat and she ripped his head clean off. Sam held his hand to his throat "Thanks" he said.

She nodded and spun around into a roundhouse kick and hitting the vampire that started charging at her.

Sam watched the Faith take out vampire after vampire without breaking a sweat. This woman was strong she just took off a vampires head with her bare hands, it was inhuman. He shook his head to break out of daze to attack the next vampire.

Dean turned around to see his brother about to be vamp food; he was trying to take out the ones' in front of him to get to Sammy in time. Then from out of nowhere a Faith appeared and he saw the son of bitch's head rolling on the floor. He smiled to himself impressed with her.

They continued fighting with Sam and Dean taking out a few with Faith taking out most of them.

Dean watched her leap into the air spin around and kicked the vampire in the head the creatures neck snapped and turned into dust before it hit the ground. He had never seen someone with that much strength at least not someone that was human.

Dean was distracted and didn't notice a vampire coming straight for him. He looked into the creatures cold dead eyes and then saw them widen in shock as it turned dust. He rubbed the dust from his eyes. "Thanks" he told her "And what the hell are you?"

Faith sighed "I'm a slayer"

Dean's eyes widened in shock.

Tbc…


End file.
